(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to creels for end-unwinding filamentary yarn from cross wound packages in, for example, rewinding processes such as beaming. More particularly, it concerns an improved balloon-control guide in random creels involving the unwinding from numerous large packages of yarn at high speeds. The guide permits lower and more uniform yarn winding tensions; and thereby improves quality of the beamed yarn and reduces processing problems.
(ii) Prior Art
Beaming of filamentary yarn is extremely old. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,338, FIG. 1, shows a creel involving side-unwinding. End-unwinding yarn from packages by means of balloon-control fixed position guides in beaming operations is also very old. For example, see Example 1 (Comparative) below. However, many beaming processes today operate at well below 1000 ypm (yards/minute) even though the beaming machines are capable of speeds well in excess of 2000 ypm.
The use of a pivoted package and guide in a random creel is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,698 (Lesnik), FIG. 1. However, Lesnik essentially relates to a cabling process (in which a sheath yarn is wrapped around a core yarn) and the core yarn is unwound at high tension. Further, the pivoted balloon-control guide assembly has significant inertia since it supports the package of sheath yarn.
The use of heavy twin-position balloon-control guides is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,151 and 2,774,548 for unreeling spools of wire.
Essentially, nowhere does the prior art appear to show satisfactory apparatus and method for end-unwinding yarn from large packages at the low and uniform tensions and high speeds desirable in efficient beaming operations.